


I Love You (But I Hate Your Friends)

by adarna



Series: glow in the dark [2]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, damien's a brat, not full-on smut tho so dont hold your breath, smutty intro bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarna/pseuds/adarna
Summary: “Please,” The Prince of Hell rolls his eyes. “I’m pretty sure your friends already know what we’re doing. They could even be spying on us right now since they all clearly want a piece of Damien LaVey.”





	I Love You (But I Hate Your Friends)

This isn’t probably a good idea. He should have known better than to choose _him_ of all people to take over. What in the world was he thinking?

“You close?” Damien’s hot breath tickles the shell of Oz’s ear, his hand expertly stroking up and down the shorter male’s painfully hard dick. Oz feels his own breath hitching the second his boyfriend runs his thumb over the slit of his arousal and he immediately leans in to bite onto the demon’s shoulder in an attempt to shut himself up. He notices Damien almost jumping at the touch of his sharp teeth sinking into his red skin until blood trickles down his arm.

Oz knows that’s not going to bother him though. In fact, Damien turns out to be more of a masochist than he thought. The guy gets off more on receiving pain than giving it-- not that the latter isn’t as good though.

He hears the arson-enthusiast let out a husky chuckle before feeling his forked tongue flick against his ear. Damien slows the pace of his hand down as though wanting this to last longer than Oz prefers, taking the shadow’s earlobe between his teeth and gently grating it.

“Fuck…” Oz grunts against the demon’s shoulder, knowing this is his boyfriend’s way of making him beg. Of course, he isn’t going to give him the satisfaction. Almost everything in their relationship consists of aggressive competition from who gets to be more romantic on special occasions to who gets to come last.

Damien abruptly stops pumping his dick just when Oz refuses to beg for him.

“You know I’m not gonna move my fucking hand until you tell me what you want.” He growls against the other’s ear.

Oz isn’t going to play his game. Instead, he pulls back and draws his hands away from Damien’s chest to move them down so he could finish the job himself. But before his fingers could even so much as brush against his leaking dick, he suddenly feels something enclosing around his wrists and pulling them up above his head. He immediately shoots his eyes up and realizes Damien has captured both of his hands with his pointed tail.

He glares at his boyfriend who’s staring down at him with a wide, devilish grin. If he wasn’t so fucking gorgeous, Oz would have already kneed him straight to the nuts out of sheer frustration.

“We don’t have time for your little games.” He decides to remind him, hoping that would be enough to make Damien hurry up and finish what he started before the others might start looking for them. But then he also remembers the guy doesn’t really give a fuck whether he’s being an inconvenience or not. Things always go his way no matter what.

“Please,” The Prince of Hell rolls his eyes. “I’m pretty sure your friends already know what we’re doing. They could even be spying on us right now since they all clearly want a piece of Damien LaVey.” He leans in and trails his tongue over the clean line of Oz’s jaw, eliciting a shiver down the shadow’s spine. Damien seems to be fully aware of the effect he’s giving him because he lets out a smug chuckle as he begins to slowly move his hand again which causes Oz to breathe out a suppressed moan. Damien stares down at him, a smirk dangling over the corner of his lips. “But of course, I only have my eyes on you so you better fucking appreciate me.”

Oz swallows the thick lump in his throat and bucks his hips up in an attempt to feel his boyfriend’s fingers slide over his dick faster. He doesn’t even care how annoyingly smug Damien is being right now. The heat in his hard arousal is starting to hurt and he could feel his entire frame shaking for that desperate release. He tries to wriggle his hands free but Damien’s tail just tightens its hold around them.

Damien clicks his tongue in clear disapproval as he uses his free hand to stop the shorter male from moving his hips. “C’mon, dude. You know what you gotta do. Just say the word.”

“For fuck’s sake…” Oz breathes and droops his head down helplessly. No, he refuses to give in. If he surrenders that easily, he will never hear the end of it. Damien just _loves_ to flaunt his wins to everyone no matter how petty they are and frankly, he’d rather not have his boyfriend run his mouth about how he had practically made him beg for him to jerk him off.

“What do you want?” Damien asks him patiently, pausing his hand _again._

Oz glares up at him for the second time, feeling an annoyed nerve run along his jaw. There’s only one thing he could do to wipe that pompous smirk off the demon’s gorgeous face.

Without a word, he reaches up and pushes his lips against his boyfriend’s in a fierce lock. Judging by the surprised sound coming from the back of Damien’s throat, the shadow immediately knows he got him right where he wants him. He slides his tongue against his both effortlessly and desperately at the same time. This is exactly what they were just supposed to do-- a very quick makeout session before returning to their band practice. But Damien obviously had something else in mind from the very start and Oz unwittingly just let him do whatever the fuck he wanted.

He spoils him too much sometimes, he realizes.

But his plan appears to be successful because now that Damien’s distracted, Oz could feel his hold on his wrists loosening. As carefully as possible, he wriggles his hands free and moves them down. He grips onto his boyfriend’s wounded shoulder while his other hand travels down to guide Damien’s hand in stroking his dick again. Damien doesn’t even seem to care anymore. Instead of going back to his original plan of torturing Oz, he grabs him by the back of his neck and aggressively dominates their kiss.

Oz releases a whiny moan against his lips as he moves Damien’s hand around his cock fast, feeling himself nearing the edge. The combination of Damien’s tongue against his and his hand pumping his dick relentlessly is almost too much for him to bear. His chest heaves in exhaustion and his nails dig deep into the demon’s wound on his shoulder. He hears Damien growl in their kiss at the sharp pain and pump his dick faster in excitement.

“Close… I’m… Oh, god...” Oz manages to breathe out in between kisses, letting Damien do all the work this time.

As though getting the message, Damien begins to quicken his strokes-- twisting his wrist and running his thumb over the slit with every slide of his hand.

After a few more pumps, Oz finally throws his head back before crying out and jerking his hips up for the last time-- his release exploding into his boyfriend’s hand. The immense satisfaction overwhelms his entire body and sends another sharp shiver down his spine.

He keeps his head back against the wall as he struggles to catch his breath. He could feel his body still twitching from his release. Fuck, since when did he ever enjoy screwing in public bathrooms? Before he met Damien, the mere thought of it would have repulsed him. It looks like the demon has quite an influence on him. Eventually, he settles his gaze on Damien just to find the taller male licking his cum off of his hand almost greedily. Just the sight of it is enough to embarrass the shadow as his eyes widen in surprise and heat rushes up to his cheeks.

“W-What are you doing…?!” He asks, not knowing whether he should stop the guy or not. The sight is undoubtedly sexy, but that’s too embarrassing to admit out loud.

Damien raises a skeptic brow at him. “You act like I’ve never swallowed before.”

This guy really has no shame.

Before Oz could even react to that, he suddenly hears a loud slam against the door of the cubicle they’re in.

“I know you two are in there!” Amira pounds her fist against the door for the second time. She sounds really pissed. “You can’t skip practice just to fuck! I should have known better than to let you choose who to substitute for Brian, Oz! I thought you were smarter than this!”

“Oh piss off!” Damien snaps back.

“Fuck you, LaVey!”

Oz couldn’t find it in himself to share a shred of his boyfriend’s annoyance at the interruption. In fact, guilt sits uncomfortably in his stomach. Amira had given him the responsibility of looking for another drummer to cover for Brian tonight and while he had Scott as his first choice, the thought of jamming with Damien sounded like too good of an idea to ignore. He knows how hot and bothered the demon gets every time he watches him perform at a few gigs with his friends. The number of times they screwed in public bathrooms every after a performance is clear proof of that. Oz was more than curious as to how Damien will behave if he performs _with_ him rather than just watch him from the crowd. He had let his personal interest get in the way of his judgment.

He immediately fixes himself until he’s appropriate enough before nudging Damien away from him.

“What the--” Damien suddenly grabs him by the wrist. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going? You haven’t even sucked me off yet.”

“We have _practice,_ Damien.” Oz reminds him pointedly, his brows knitted together in a disapproving frown.

“So? I got you off! You can’t just leave _me_ hanging!”

“I can get you off after our gig, dude.”

“I’m still here, you know.” Amira says in an impatient tone.

Oz gives his boyfriend an apologetic look. “I’ll make it up to you later. I promise.”

Damien stares at him in sheer disbelief. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Sorry.” Oz opens the door to see Amira waiting by the sinks, her arms crossed over her chest and her lips pressed together in a thin line. Oz rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and steps out of the cubicle, knowing Damien is following close behind. “I guess I owe you an apology too, huh? Sorry. We got a bit sidetracked.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Amira rolls her eyes. “We still have half an hour left. Do you boys think you can keep your pathetic cream sticks in your pants for that long?”

Oz is now thoroughly embarrassed. “Y-Yes, ma’am.”

Damien, on the other hand, isn’t as subservient. “Who made you captain?”

“Me. When I formed the band myself.” Amira flips him off before redirecting her gaze back at Oz. “Keep your boy toy on a leash, will you?”

“Leash? I’m not a fucking dog!” Damien growls at her, his teeth bared like a fucking dog.

“Then stop acting like one!” Amira snaps as the flames on her head roar along with her raging temper. Oz jumps at that but Damien barely flinches. As if realizing she just lost her cool, her flames calm down and she clears her throat. “Now, I’m giving you five minutes to freshen up. We’ll be waiting for you at the auditorium.”

Without another word, she takes her leave.

Oz lets out a sigh of relief while Damien makes a _pfft_ sound.

“Lame.” The taller male says, an unimpressed frown on his lips. “I don’t wanna jam with that chick if she’s gonna stay mad all day.”

“What?” Oz frowns back at him, though it probably isn’t as obvious since his mouth can’t exactly be seen easily. “ _You_ stay mad almost every day.”

“Yeah, but that’s my quirk. It’s what keeps me fucking lovable.”

“Are you though?”

“Shut up.” Damien walks to the sink to wash his hands, the sleeve of his shirt stained with fresh blood. “You still owe me a blowjob.”

And they say romance is dead.

Oz decides to wash his hands as well. “Do me a favor, please?”

“I already did.”

“Not that.” Oz lightly kicks his leg and Damien snickers in return.

“Fine. What is it?”

“Try to get along with my friends.”

“I do get along with them.” Damien cocks a brow at him as he wipes his wet hands against his shirt. “Didn’t I tell you every single one of your friends obviously wants a piece of me? I’m like candy to them.”

Well, Damien is undoubtedly hot and Oz is perfectly aware of that, but he also knows the pyromaniac isn’t exactly Ryan Goblin. Damien doesn’t get along with anyone in his circle aside from Vicky and that’s mostly because Vicky likes everyone. Damien could talk shit about her in her face and she would just laugh and applaud the wide spectrum of colors in his vocabulary.

He also had a recent argument with Brian over something petty, but Oz doesn’t even want to think about that right now.

“Is that what you got out of Amira’s attitude a few minutes ago?” Oz shakes the water off his hands.

“Amira is the literal embodiment of a dick repellent. She doesn’t count.”

“Hey…” Oz frowns at him. If Damien was talking about someone else, he would have laughed it off. But Amira is one of his best friends and he knew she would not have approved if she heard someone else talking about him in that way.

As though realizing he crossed a line, Damien winces a bit then clears his throat. “C’mon, you know I was joking.”

“But I’m serious.” Oz walks up to his boyfriend, looking up at him with as much seriousness as his serious face could seriously muster. “You need to get along with my friends. I get along with yours just fine. If my friends don’t like you and you don’t like them, then there might come a time when I will have to choose a side.”

The mere idea of that appears to bother Damien a bit because his brows knit together in an almost concerned frown. “What? That’s not fair _._ To _you,_ I mean.”

“I know it’s not, and that’s why I want to avoid it as much as possible.”

He sees Damien searching his face for a few seconds, but as though finally making up his mind, the demon sighs and nods his head.

“Fine.” He lifts his hand to ruffle Oz’s hair somewhat affectionately. “But I’m only doing it because I love you. I really can’t stand Brian. Amira can be bitchy, but at least she’s fun to bicker with. And Vicky is like having a pet so she’s cool.”

“A pet?” Oz couldn’t help but laugh. “If you tell her that, she would definitely take it as a compliment.”

“I know.” Damien grins down at him. “I think she might be my favorite in your lame little circle. Vicky looks soft on the outside, but she could take insults like a champ.”

“And what about Brian?”

He catches Damien’s smile _nearly_ faltering at the mention of the tall zombie, but the demon maintains his facade. “We both know he doesn’t like me either so for your sake, we’re just going to tolerate each other. I’m going to, like, nod a greeting at his direction from now on instead of trying to reduce him to ashes again. That’s the best I can offer.”

Oz knows that’s really the most he could get out of Damien so he smiles anyway and reaches up to plant a quick kiss on the demon’s lips.

“Thanks, man.”

A pleased smirk curls Damien’s lips. “As long as it gets me a blowjob at the end of the day, then I’m not complaining.”

Oz kicks his leg again.

**Author's Note:**

> OOF what the hell is this  
> anyways, lemme know what you think! comments keep me alive and breathing
> 
> and as always, i'll post another one if this fic gets 100 kudos (but really though, comments are much more appreciated as well)!


End file.
